Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue 2
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue 2 is a video game starring many of the popular cartoon characters. The game was releaded in June 3 2010. Plot When Smoke returns, he plans to bring drug to the world. It's up to the cartoon characters to stop Smoke's plans and save the world. Cartoon All-Stars The game was able to get so many characters from various franchises because the license holders gave producers royalty-free access due to the public service aspect of the game. The characters for the game are: *Pinocchio: Jimminy Cricket (who serves as the narrator when he opens the book) *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star *Sonic The Hedgehog: Sonic The Hedgehog *The Garfeild Show: Garfeild *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Winnie The Pooh, Tigger *Chowder: Chowder, Shnitzel *Lilo & Stitch: Stitch (626) *Tom & Jerry: Tom, Jerry *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (Wile E. Coyote is mentioned but not seen, but his time machine was used by Bugs.) *The Lion King: Timon, Pumbaa *The Penguins of Madagascar: The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Grim *Aladdin: Genie *Johnny Test: Johnny Test *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Bloo *My Life As A Teenage Robot: Jenny/XJ9 *Fanboy & Chum Chum: Fanboy, Chum Chum *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *Captain Planet and The Planeteers: Captain Planet. *Annoying Orange: Annoying Orange, Pear, Grapefruit (villain), Marshmellow, Midget Apple, Passion Fruit, Grandpa Lemon. *Disney: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Diasy Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse *Phineas & Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Perry the Platypus *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy Neutron *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Greg Heffley *Hihi Puffy AmiYumi Show: Ami Onuki, Yumi *Angry Birds: Red Bird *The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball, Darwin *The Marvelous Misadventure of Flapjack: Flapjack *Marvel Comics: Spider-Man, Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Hulk *Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby Cast *Joe Alaskey - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Jeff Bennett - Kowalski *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *David Coburn - Captain Planet *Jim Cummings - Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Darkwing Duck *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *John DiMaggio - Rico, Shnitzel *Greg Eagles - Grim *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Johnathan Freeman - Smoke, Jafer *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Double D, Jerry Mouse *Tony Samson - Eddy *Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-Man *David Hornsby - Fanboy *C. H. Greenblatt- Chowder *Janice Kawaye - Jenny/XJ9 *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob *Bruce Lanoil - Timon *Richard Kind - Tom Cat *Tom McGrath - Skipper *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Chris Sander - Stitch *Roger Craig Smith - Soinc The Hedgehog *Phil Snyder - Jimminy Cricket *Tara Strong - Bubbles *James Patrick Stuart - Private *James Arnold Taylor - Johhny Test *Frank Welker - Garfeild *L.G. Bennet - Greg Heffley *Janice Kawaye: Ami *Grey DeLisle: Yumi *Logan Grove: Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye: Darwin Watterson *Thurop Van Orman: Flapjack *Debi Derryberry: Jimmy Neutron *Vincent Martella: Phineas *Thomas Sangster: Ferb *Dee Bradley Baker: Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Dane Boedigheimer as Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmellow *Bob Jennings as Grapefruit, Liam the Leprechaun *Justine Ezarik as Passion Fruit *Kevin Brueck as Grandpa Lemon *Kevin Nalty as Knife *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Dionne Quan: Minnie Mouse *Tress McNeille: Diasy Duck *Bill Farmer: Pluto and Goofy *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck Levels *'Smoke's Returns' *Heroes: Pooh, Bugs, Daffy, Tigger and Garfield *Boss: Smoke's Robot Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games